1. Field of the Invention
The present invention :relates to a die handle oiling system for use with a cutting die head and more particularly pertains to torquing and simultaneously lubricating a cutting die head for cutting threads on pipes, rods, and the like with a die handle oiling system for use with a cutting die head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lubricating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lubricating devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lubricating a cutting mechanism when cutting threads are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,342 to O'Leary discloses an oiler system and device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,556 discloses a hand pump oiler. U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,012 to Jimi et al. discloses an automatic o-ring arrangement of a die-casting machine. U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,501 to Pagella discloses a lubricating-oil control device for use in machines, for instance machine tools.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a die handle oiling system for use with a cutting die head that is used to torque and simultaneously lubricate a cutting die head for cutting pipes, rods, and the like.
In this respect, the die handle oiling system for use with a cutting die head according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of torquing and simultaneously lubricating a cutting die head for cutting threads on pipes, rods, and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved die handle oiling system for use with a cutting die head which can be used for torquing and simultaneously lubricating a cutting die head for cutting threads on pipes, rods, and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.